Matthew Murdock (Earth-981)
History "I'm gonna ask you some questions. You're gonna answer them. If you're lying to me, trust that I will know... and I will be unhappy..." -- Matthew Murdock Early Life Matthew "Matt" Murdock was blinded in his youth by having radioactive chemicals dumped into his eyes, but all of his six sences were enhanced to superhuman degrees. He also developed a "radar sense" that formed a mental picture of his surroundings. A few months later, Matt received training from the ninja master Stick. From Stick, Matt learned how to control his new abilities and honed his skills in acrobatics and martial arts. Matt Murdock also lost his father, murdered for refusing to go along with a fixed fight. Matt vows to seek justice by any means and fought crime in his adult years as Daredevil. From this point on, Mathew Murdock's life follows a path closely to his mainstream counterpart, and has had similar events happend to him in his early years as Daredevil such as running into the Kingpin, having his secret identity exposed to the public, witnissing his former girlfreind Karen Page being murdered by his arch nemesis Bullseye, and even the events of Born Again. Marvel Knights A new crimelord in town known as Tombstone comes back from hiding after attempted murder, he makes his pressence known by successfully taking over Kingpin's criminal empire and ignites a gang war. Tombstone would later form a crime syndicate between all 5 gangs and The Hand easily using Fisk's resources.This has brought him into conflict with Daredevil and Fisk. Daredevil stumbled upon other vigilanties who were also trying to take down Tombstone and his criminal empire, Iron Fist, a Buddhist monk martial artist from Japan, Hellcat, a female vigilante who gained supernatural powers and Luke Cage, who gaines unbreakable skin and super strength, Luke Cage also had run-ins with Tombstone personally himself during his first years as a crime-fighter. Daredevil suggests a team-up alliance to take down Tombstone and also recruited a mysterious man named Blade the Demon Hunter. while Punisher, Elecktra, and Ghost Rider naturally joins the team as well out of intrest. Together, they all team up to fight the common enemy before he plunges the city of New York plunges into chaos. Retirement A year later after the events of Marvel Knights, Matt Murdock is struggling with his double life as a lawyer and being Daredevil. He's visiting a therapist named Dr. Yvette Stone whome he told his secret identity to, he tells her of his growing desire to abandon his Daredevil moniker, citing the death of his love Karen Page and his growing distance with his best freind Foggy Nelson and Wife Milla Murdock (nee Donovan). Dr. Stone sympathizes with Matt, but tells him that she can't make his decision for him and that he should make the decision on his own. Meanwhile, a new gang has arrived in New York, dubbed the 'New Spetsnaz' due to the leader's history being in the Russian Military. Personality Matt is strictly faithful to his idea of justice, and he pursues it during the day, as a lawyer, as well as during the night, as Daredevil, although, being Daredevil every night has been causing him stress in his life as Matt pushes the people around him away, attempting to take all responsibility upon himself to fix Hell's Kitchen. Although he tries to be a pillar of strength and support for the people around him, Matt can only take so much pressure which is the reason why he feels that he should abandon his Daredevil idenity and live a normal life. As a Catholic, Matt is often bound by a strong remorse, which he sublimates in his vigilante activity. He's a lady's man and often has occasional lovers, for instance his ex girlfreind Elecktra, former lover Karen Page and his current wife Milla Donovan. As Daredevil, Matt is vicious and merciless towards criminals. Although he refuses to kill, Matt is not afraid to break bones or torture his targets to get what he is after, even if his targets are not criminals themselves. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Sensory System: Originating from his exposure to a radioactive isotope, Murdock's heightened senses were actually latent "gifts" that the isotope unlocked. He was taught how to control and use these senses by Stick. Through Stick's training, Murdock learned from a young age to use his senses to accomplish superhuman feats. *'Superhuman Touch:' Murdock's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page, allowing him to read by touch,though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read.The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. A side effect of his sense of touch is Murdock's ability to manipulate his muscles and internal organs. His control over his nervous system is both external and internal, giving him the ability to have total body control, increasing his strength and reflexes to peak human levels, increasing his agility to enhanced human levels, and also giving him the ability to partially numb himself to pain. *'Superhuman Smell': Murdock's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Furthermore, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural body odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. *'Peak Human Speed:' Matt can increase his speed to peak human level. He is capable of sprinting two city blocks in seconds, disappearing, hitting a sniper with his billy club, and crosses a large distance while getting into costume in seconds. Matt's running speed is also above an Olympic-level athlete's speed, such as a track and field sprinter/decathlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Possibly due to his exposure to the radioactive waste that caused his blindness, Matt's reflexes borderline superhuman. He was able to catch a sai thrown by Bullsye, and can easily dodge gunfires from multiple gunmen at point blank range. *'Superhuman Hearing:' Murdock's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels).He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. *'Superhuman Taste:' Murdock's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present.de of a standard soundproofed wall. *''Lie Detection:'' By listening, feeling and/or smelling, Murdock can tell whether a person is lying by sweat, changes in body temperature, and heartbeats. *'Superhuman Balance:' It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Murdock's balance centers give him equilibrium nearly on par with Spider-Man's. *'Radar Sense:' Through a combination of all of his heightened senses, Murdock is able to perceive the world around him through a radar-like sense.This is not exactly true sight to him as his radar sense only showed outlines and shapes. Abilities *'Martial Arts:' Matt Murdock is a skilled, self-taught boxer. He was also trained in the ninja arts by Stick Though Stick left Matt before the completion of the training process, Matt still displays enough skill to single-handedly fight off several individuals at once. He was even able to take down the more physically powerful Wilson Fisk. *'Professional Attorney:' Murdock is a skilled lawyer, specializing in criminal justice. His law practice is considered one of the sources of his emotional strength and success in crime-fighting. *'Expert Tracker:' With the aid of his hyper-senses, Murdock is able to track objects and people from miles away with ease. *'Interrogation Expert:' Murdock uses many different interrogation methods to extract information from criminals. His knowledge of criminology and torture is unerring and often overwhelming. *'Master Detective:' He has shown to be an expert self-taught detective, using his intellect to figure out complex problems and hyper-senses to find clues and evidence to crime scenes. *'Master Acrobat:' He is a superb athlete, gymnast, acrobat, aerialist and almost without peer due to the many years of constant training and exercise, first on his own and later exclusively under the tutelage of Stick. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Murdock is highly proficient in wielding various martial art weapons through his ninjutsu training, such as swords (katana), chain weapons, stick and staff weapons, combat knives of all types, both ancient and modern military style, and projectiles such as shurikens, throwing knives, bows, and even firearms. *'Master Marksman:' He is very skilled marksman, which makes him capable of throwing his billy clubs with great accuracy. Murdock is also skilled with most projectile-like weaponry such as throwing knives, shurikens, and darts, as well as archery. Strength level *Daredevil's strength level is at peak human at exactly 450 lbs. Weakness *'Blindness:' Daredevil is conventionally sight blind. While his senses help him overcome this, it becomes a problem for him to navigate and fight when his heightened senses are scrambled or can't detect anything. *'Immersed In Water:' While being in a large body of water, his radar sense is rendered useless. He loses several senses while in the water and has a hard time telling which direction sound is coming from. *'Loud Noises: '''He is sensitive to loud noise and must sleep in a sensory deprivation tank just so the sounds of New York City don't keep him up at night. Paraphernalia Equipment *' Daredevil Suit:' Murdock wears a red suit that would make him mobile and to hide his identity when fighting crime. It's made out of leather and it provides him some level of protection when he's fighting crime. Under the suit, he wears plates of body armour to provide some added protection against moderate abrasions and impact trauma without trading away flexibility. And the eyes on the mask are reflective plastic designed to hide his blindness. *'Combat Fatigues:' Matt Murdock initially put together a costume of form-fitting black garments with sturdy gloves and boots. *'Blind Aids:''' Matt Murdock's blindness has him carrying around a braille display, a cane, and tinted glasses in his normal life. Transportation *Daredevil usually travels by foot across city rooftops with the grappling hook and cable in his billy club. Weapons Matt currently wields a multi-purpose cane that has many different modes. Its initial form is two short sticks held together by an extendable cable. It can be configured into a nunchaku-like weapon to a manriki-gusari (a long rope/chain weapon with two weights on its ends), dual short sticks which can be wielded in a pair, staff, or a cable with a grappling hook. The weapon can also be adjusted to combine both sticks into a larger stick. The weapon is held by a holster on the side of Matt's right leg. Category:Earth-981 Category:Characters from Earth-981